


Don't Think, Just Feel

by Shepard7276



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adult Content, Domestic, F/F, Freeform, LGBT, Married Life, Married Sex, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, NSFW, Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepard7276/pseuds/Shepard7276
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have been married for almost twelve years now and have toddler twin beautiful toddler girls. Clarke decides to take some time off from work but is second guessing herself and her worth. She also really needs to just relax..Lexa is going to make sure she does just that!





	Don't Think, Just Feel

**Author's Note:**

> So hi everyone! This is my first posting here and the first story or anything really I have posted in a long time, so please be gentle with me. I figured I'd start with a small one shot and see how it is perceived. All mistakes are my own. Please leave me some comments and let me know what you think.  
> Also feel free to look me up on Tumblr, my username is clexatruelove  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lexa had noticed lately that Clarke had been more withdrawn and in her head than she usually was,but that she had no idea why and no idea how she could help her wife. The not knowing was driving her crazy.

~~~ Flashback~~~

“ Hey Clarke?” Lexa softly said. “What’s wrong my love? You’ve been a little preoccupied and caught up in your head more than you normally are. Is there anything you wanna talk about?”

Clark shrugged..“ I really don’t know babe. It’s just...I can’t help but wonder if I made the right choice in taking time off. I guess I don’t feel I’m contributing as much as I should...Amongst other things.”

“Babe”, Lexa sighed, “You do contribute to this family and so much more! You’ve picked up the slack where I’ve fallen short with all these odd hours I have been working lately. We even agreed that we could afford you taking off too. Plus, we both loved the idea that our girls would not be spending all their time in daycare. We are happy with the idea that one or both of us would always be home with them instead of someone else helping to raise our babies.” Taking Clarke’s face gently into her hands, Lexa asks, “ Baby girl, what else is bothering you? I know you remember? I know that there is more to this than that.”

Clarke being slightly frustrated with herself looks at Lexa. “ Lex, I really don’t know and I hate it! I just feel--- Off. And it’s just so noisy in my head most of the time anymore. Maybe I am just overthinking stuff, I just don’t know.” 

With that, Clarke gave Lexa a small kiss, pulled away and went off to give their twin girls a bath.

~~ End Flashback~~

Earlier today as I looked into my beautiful wife’s eyes, I couldn’t help but see a myriad of emotions swimming in those cerulean eyes of hers. How could she think that she doesn’t contribute enough to our family? That beautiful,caring woman belittles her worth sometimes ,I swear, and the abundance she gives to our two girls and I. What the hell can I do to get her to see what all she has gives us? Clarke rarely takes time for herself or even just takes a few minutes out of her day to just breathe for a moment and relax. But tonight, tonight I am going to change all that. Tonight is going to be all about her!

************

Dinner is finally done and the girls have been bathed, tucked in with a  
bedtime story, and are finally asleep.

Clarke seemed rather restless after dinner tonight and decided to go into our personal gym room and work out for awhile. I told her not to worry about cleaning up from dinner and helping to get the girls ready for bed, that I would take care of it. Before she got into the shower though, she did go in and kiss our two precious angels goodnight and wished them sweet dreams.

Currently Clarke is in our master bedroom shower, candles being the only light illuminating the bathroom. Jasmine and Pikake scented candles to be exact, her favorite. She also has her favorite spotify playlist on, The Corr’s Rebel Heart is playing, our wedding song.. It’s time for me put my plan into action.

Making sure that she doesn’t know I am currently in the bathroom, I sneakily enter our shower. She once told me that she should put a cowbell on the damn shower curtain with how many times I’ve ninja’d her, as she puts it. Slowly, I step up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

~~ Clarke POV~~

Once again, I don’t hear or feel Lexa sneak up behind me in the shower. I swear I need to get that damn cowbell, fucking ninja!

I freeze and go rigid as she wraps her arms around me. But as she brings her mouth close to my ear, whispering, “Relax, it’s only me”, I lay my head back on her shoulder and began to do as she says. I let her strength and the heat of the water, help to relax me further...but a small part of me just refuses to. I again tense up as she starts kissing down my neck while her hands run up and down my body slowly. 

She tells me with her sexy,caring voice, “ Baby, close your eyes,listen to my voice and relax. Don’t think, just feel. Let me take care of you baby girl like only I know how to.” So, I close my eyes and do just that, I just feel and do nothing else.

I can’t help the guttural moan that escapes from me when she bites down on the chord of muscle between my neck and shoulder, while she uses one of her hand’s to roll my hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger. “ I told you not to think and I can hear you thinking,” she says. I am about to retort her statement, but instead I have to suck in a breath as her hand again rolls my nipple as her other hand begins its descent to where I need her the most.

“ Fuck! That feels so good, Lex, but dammit stop--” Right then she decides to rub her thumb in circles over my clit. All the while she’s still alternating between soft kisses and heated love bites, then soothing them. She’s also going back and forth between my peaked nipples, rolling and pinching them, working me up further and further. I quickly feel an orgasm making its way to the surface and she really hasn’t done anything to me yet. I guess I am wound tighter than I thought.

Just when I am about to voice my opposition over her taking her damn time, she stealthily slides one of her fingers into my dripping pussy. All I can do is let out a high pitched whine of satisfaction because Goddesses she has the perfect length fingers! She is taking her time moving in and out of me and I am just putty in her hands. At one point, she pulls out of me and I begin to whimper from the loss, only to be made breathless as she slides two fingers back inside me, hitting that spot that she knows makes me see stars. She then begins to fuck me faster and deeper than before.

“ You love being so full of my fingers don’t you baby?”, she asks. “You love how I can hit those spots so deep within you , that all you can think of is how good it feels and how bad you want me to fuck you even harder and faster, isn’t that right baby girl?”

I don’t immediately answer her, so caught up in the sensations of her fingers fucking me into oblivion. She stops when I don’t answer her. I can’t help but whimper in frustration over this.  
Once again she asks me her question, still not fucking me. 

“ Yes, fuck, yes! Yes, I love how good you fuck me, how full you make me feel! Please fuck me harder Lex, Goddesses please, I want you to make me cum so hard!” I softly scream as I don’t want to wake the twins up.

Lexa then picks up her pace again , fucking me hard and deep with her fingers. I am so wet and turned on at this point, that she is easily able to add a third while she is fingering me. My orgasm is quickly approaching and she knows this. She whispers into my ear with one last thrust, “ Come for me baby girl” and I am wracked with one of the hardest orgasms I have had in a long time. Thank the Goddesses that my wife is holding me up, or I would have fallen as my legs are pure jelly right now. 

She whispers lovingly, “ I got you baby, I love you so much Clarke. You are my world,my everything and I can’t show you enough what you give me and the girls.”

I lean against her as I am trying to catch my breath and let her voice bring me back down my intense orgasm. I then begin to laugh, “What?” She asks me. I tell her that I didn’t realize just how much I needed that.

Before I know what is happening, I am being spun around, my back pinned to the wall, and my loving wife looking up to me from between my legs with the evilest smirk I have ever seen.  
“ What?” She says. “You really didn’t think I was done with you did you?” 

Before I even get the chance to answer her, she is diving in and drinking me like I am the most precious nectar given to her by the Goddesses. My last coherent thought is “ This is going to be one helluva long, orgasmic night!”


End file.
